narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shadow Clone Technique
where did you get those hand seals. From what ive seen, it appears that the shadow clone uses a single handseal unlike those on the page. Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu It seems that Ninjas can make shadow clones of objects, not just themselves. When fighting Orochimaru the 3rd Hokage threw a single shuriken and then made multiple copies of it to turn it into a swarm (Chapter 117). Should we mention this? Jutsu Level I thought the Shadow Clone Jutsu was a Jonin Level Technique. Izumo Kamizuki said that in Naruto Episode 60 when Naruto went up against Neji in the Chunin Finals. - Zero - Talk 11:49, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Gaara fight It says that he made 1999 clones using the fox's chakra, but Naruto doesn't use the fox's chakra until he needs to summon gamabunta, meaning that he can create 1999 clones with his own chakra reserves Chakra Based of what is stated in chapter 433, pg 9. It is safe to say that at the dispelling of shadow Clones that any chakra remaining since their creation goes back the user when dispelled. SuperN 15:02, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Guy When Guy disappears after talking to Lee and Team 7 in episode 22, he disappears like shadow clones do. Is there anything to that, or am I just imagining things? Hakinu talk | 11:27, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, they dont show much about guys abilities, other that taijutsu...Apparently he can summon, but he did it only once....he can probably use ninjutsu, as lee was the first person to graduate frm the academy, with taijutsu alon, but i think he's stickin to taijutsu, to make lee feel better, and to prove u dont need ninjutsu....so, ya he prob can use it...ost jounin's can....but i dont think we'll evr find out, unless he fights an opponent that fources him to use ninjutsu..AlienGamer | Talk 11:31, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::I would guess that it was the Body Flicker Technique. Jacce | Talk 12:06, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::: That would make sense. /Agree Hakinu talk | 12:45, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Chapter 412, page 9. Fukusaku says that it would be the end of naruto if any of his clones turn into frogs. Also, shouldn't this be listed as a training method as well? (talk) 22:26, 23 May 2009 (UTC) about kakashis dissapearing in part 1and 2 in part2 when he reveals him self to the new sakura and naruto he says my bad my bad auctually an old lady wanted some help and i and they said its a lie he may have used a shadow clone jutsu Sartorias (talk) 18:25, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Distributing Chakra Just to clarify something mentioned in the article, where it says that chakra is evenly distributed amongst the clones, is it referring to each clone having the same amount? Or does it work on the basis that if, say, Naruto makes one clone, his chakra is instantly halved? Or if he makes 1999, he's only left with 1/2000 of what he had? Dartblaze (talk) 09:10, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Just saying Naruto can put how much chakra he wants into each clone the chakra is not evenly distributed among the clones. The strength is the same without any cost but the chakra is decided by naruto. Neji made it clear that the chakra was equally distributed between the clones in chapter 100 page 6.Jacce | Talk 09:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu The shuriken clone techniquie is not as simple ans others ans you have to focus your chakra into an inanimate object to make exact solid copys of it. It also uses up more chakra than you would think :Do you have any source? And sign your posts with ~~~~. Jacce | Talk 09:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Nagato Yah, nagato Animal Path (or his summon uses it?) uses this in his fight with jiriyia, anime only. Also, remove Bunshinjutsu and see also and set Jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Bunshinjutsu Simant (talk) 23:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Mistake in Multiple Shadow Clone Technique description It is said in the article that Naruto needs the Kyuubi's chakra to make multiple shadow clones. That is clearly wrong. He makes multiple shadow clones using his own chakra, as seen in the very first chapter/episode, when he apparently did not know to use the Kyuubi's chakra. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 16:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Ebisu said that since the fox chakra is always mixing with Naruto's own, he has trouble molding chakra. So he is always using some fox chakra. Jacce | Talk 17:10, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Enma I think Enma used this technique - it's a parent jutsu of Adamantine Prison Wall.-- (talk) 21:31, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :The one databook translation I found doesn't make any indication that they're shadow clones. ''~SnapperT '' 23:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Deidara When did Deidara used this? Jacce | Talk | 06:40, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :During his fight against Team Kakashi and Team Guy. He did it offscreen. 07:52, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Shadow clones are a component of Suicide Bombing Clone. ''~SnapperT '' 16:54, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Title in question? I thought this move was called Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Why is it Shadow Clone Technique? I think the articles on this wikia should be refered after what they are called in Japan and not by what a dubbing/subbing company calls it because it can lead to confusion. We can say "in the english versions, it is called the Shadow Clone Technique" but the article itself is different. ( (talk) 21:13, November 3, 2010 (UTC)) :We use the literal translation of the Japanese names, save for some exceptions, such as techniques which are names of deities, Chidori and Rasegan, as well as their variants. Omnibender - Talk - 22:08, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Uhhh...I am aware of kage meaning shadow and bushin meaning means clone, but if that's the wikia's rules, I will respect that. I only think we should use the original name, but like I said, I respect the rules ( (talk) 22:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC)) :::It's simpler on readers. Using romaji would at times mean a bunch of macrons, making things a pain to search for, and on average people prefer an English name. ''~SnapperT '' 22:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Shadow clones X2 Can a shadow clone use shadow clone jutsu?Elvesyou--JS 19:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Technically speaking, yes. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:06, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::So by that logic say naruto summons 10 shadow clones (splits his chakra into 10 equals) then that shadow clone makes 10 more and so on doesn't that mean that the clones will have less and less chakra?Elvesyou--JS 20:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Technically speaking, yes. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::so by that sense an unlimited amount of shadow clones can be made and the user doesn't have to waste chakra, so in other words, the user really only has to make one batch while the "pre" existing shadow clones make the rest, correct?.Elvesyou--JS 15:53, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Technically speaking, yes. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So by that logic anybody can make an unlimited amount with no risks?Elvesyou--JS 23:13, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::With no benefits as well, since the clones would have less and less chakra, making them pretty much useless. Omnibender - Talk - 23:22, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yes but any normal shadow clone dissipates after one hit, so really it would make no difference, and really there is no down-side as, they would eventually get to the stage of being to hard to fight because of the sheer numbers (excluding to Sharingan, Rennigan, Byakugan and that unnamed dojutsu users), plus it's costing the user no chakra whatsoever, meaning it's pretty much an unlimited amount of shadow clones, so really I don't see a downside, well apart from the fact that their considerably weaker because of the lack of chakra, though they all have access to nine-tails power, so that could compensate. Elvesyou--JS 23:31, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :No, Omnibender is right. Making shadow clones like this will eventually become useless. Several of the advantages of the technique disappear when you take on this tactic: :Shadow clones are usually indistinguishable from the user, but with this tactic that is no longer the case. :Shadow clones can usually do techniques, but with this tactic they no longer have the required chakra. :Shadow clones are usually rather durable and good enough to at least hit the enemy once, but with this tactic they would be barely more durable or useful than normal clones. :The shadow clones might actually be in danger of disappearing because of having too little chakra. :—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:50, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Okay I see your point in that however using other jutsu's to take the user underground or hide them would compensate for distinguishing the user but they would have to get through the clones, which in fact can be used as a sort of trap I guess as you could exploit disadvantages to your advantage, and maybe not to use the tactic to much, cos after the clones are gone the chakra returns to the user. :the way I mean isn't to use it all the time, I just mean rather than constantly having to use it, but instead in a chakra saving way, I will give an example. The user is fighting in rocky terrain and has a fair amount of chakra (enough to make 20 clones and perform 2 rasengans) they need 1 clone for rasengan leaving 19, 8 shadow clones use shadow clone jutsu and each make 20 and have them transform into rocks, now the other 9 or so distract the opponent while rasengan's charging then when ready the clones spring up and fight and are taken out, the clones make more while naruto is running at the opponent, gaining his focus the clones keep him still while naruto delivers the final blow I don't see a real problem there?Elvesyou--JS 00:08, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::The chakra doesn't return to the user. At least not all of it. if it did, the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique would never have been considered so dangerous. ::Any way, your tactic is unnecessary for Naruto. He doesn't need to be careful with chakra in that way, nor would he be able to think up tactics as complicated as this one. Nor does it fit his style, as he would simply use the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique and do the same things without problem. In fact, he did so during his fight with the Deva Path Pain. ::Yes, what you're suggesting is technically possible. However, for anyone who might want to use it, it is infeasible and for anyone who could use it, it is unnecessary. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:28, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I guess Naruto isn't exactly the best person to use, then again this tactic could also be applied for searching. Because it is definitely more effective than its pre-decesser, all in all it all depends on the user to need strategies like this, people like Shikamaru for instance.Elvesyou--JS 01:35, December 12, 2010 (UTC)